Zero Forgotten
by Goldyn Li
Summary: When Everyone think The Curse already Over when Rei Defeated Reika long ago.. It's Wrong.. New Priestess born And bringing more Sinister Curse to the World.. The Problem is.. That Priestess is The One who me and you know very well.. She is..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Tecmo's Fatal Frame Trilogy

Original idea by. Gold'yN

Modified & Completed by. Gold'yN

Zero; Forgotten

Dawn Chapter. 1 The Priestess who bring Death :

Mio ???

I really don't know how many days, or how many months, or maybe the worst,. How many years.. I couldn't count it anymore. It just like I wondering no where in this village.. The place which I hate it for my entire eternity. This is the new me.. After that blue tattooed woman touched me long ago in that snowy manor, surely I had instantly died, but before death took my last breath I had done something that even me.. My self forgot already.. What I remember was; she scream out and vanished..

I woke up again.. But in the place I know very well instead that manor. The place where I have grudge with, as I woke up, I surprised seeing a large red tattoo that covered my whole body, the snake and holly design shimmering with red light color Synergy with my red butterfly shape bruise on my neck. I felt something flowing in my body, in my blood; anger, oblivion, sinister, yet sadness and hatred merged. The tattoo give me a painful feeling, a pain more than being thrust by knife. The same pain I got when I killed someone I loved. Time ate my memory slowly, but only her will always remain. Even say her name make me afraid.

The village is empty as I wondering around it I saw nothing but loneliness.. She isn't here anymore, the one I killed.. Everything was nothingness.. Yet this tattoo give me too much pain.. I can't take more until I found a way to reduce this awful pain.. To share it with another. I can feel it, whenever someone feel great guilty, distraught by their sin, they invite me.. And I shall drag them to this place. Share my pain before kill them slowly.. Cruel ??.. This world is.. Not me.. I am the victim.. And those humans who I killed just another victims.. When I still alive, even my memory already faded now but I am sure I never do any that could be a reason why I am choosen to kill her.. My other me. This world don't have any justice and that is why I will be the Injustice, this is my revenge.. To everyone.. To everything.. To this rotten world.. 

I visited Tachibana house, meet a man who scream loudly and run away after seeing me.. A poor man.. He even don't realize that I already killed him long ago.. Funny.. Because I enjoyed it.. For some reason.. I could understand now why Sae really like to kill everyone.. This pain need to be share.. I want to share it.. I just couldn't laugh insanely like her.. How shame.. Suddenly something catch my attention.. Someone is coming here.. My new another prey who stressed with a guilt, there's voice whispering something in my head as usual; " Kill.. Kill.. Kill.. " i can't help for not smiling, let the hunt begin..

Next Chapter: New Guilt

( At least 3 comment Required for the story to continue.. :p )

How about it ??.. New Sinister and Malicious Mio.. New Tattooed Woman with red Tattoo and Butterfly shape bruise on her neck. Comment are welcome..^^


	2. Dawn Chapter 2 New Guilt

Disclaimer. Tecmo's Fatal Frame Trilogy

Original idea by. Gold'yN

Modified & Completed by. Gold'yN

Zero; Forgotten

Dawn Chapter. 2 New Guilt :

Today is another ordinary day in Japan, summer almost over and the cold wind breeze freely making everyone who feel it become shivering, the sun looked very dull, just like it losing something. Even the sun is looked so sad though not as sad as Yuki's, six years passed since Yuki lost all of his families, a great Tsunami destroyed everything at south east Asia at the end of 2004, ate everything include Yuki's families, they were spent some Christmas holiday in Indonesia at that time.. Only Yuki survived. Maybe The tsunami failed to kill him but obviously true that it succeeded killed his heart.. His will to life happily now..

Standing at the edge of the lake, Yuki enjoyed the wind very much, he closed his eyes and let his thought flash back to the past, " all of this happen because my fault.." they just went to Bali and ready to comeback to Japan, but he forced his family to stay longer, visited country of Malaysia and spent more days there. Everything is really gratified, until the Tsunami came and crushed everything. It's not about the Tsunami make Yuki become trauma, it's the feeling of losing everyone he love which make it..

Slowly, tears came out from his eyes, he know very well that focus to the past too much isn't good, but what can he do ??.. This is his burden, and knowing that he should take this burden for his entire life is.. Maybe.. His destiny.. His punishment. Ridiculous ??.. Even Yuki want to laugh to himself if he can.. It's true that he still have many friends, but that's not the point, despite how many friends he got, he is alone. The lake looked very calm, it's water looked really dark just like it keep something dangerous secret inside, but Yuki caught something strange just near the spot where he stand before, curious about it, he walked and took that thing which looked like a box. 

" what is this ??.. Radio ??.. ", confused with it, Yuki tried to check the thing, it made from the stone with little part like speaker, some part is an iron though it rusty here and there. There's a slot in the middle, realized something was stuck there Yuki tried to get it and he succeed, that was a crystal made of Magatama, looks like a charm. Yuki felt something strange when he touched it.

" Hey young man.. What are you doing there ??.." suddenly an unknown old man asked him rudely, surprised; Yuki looked at the old man said " I am sorry.. I just.. ", please leave..", the old man cut without give any chance to him. " I'm sorry, I'm leaving now.. ", Yuki said as he walked away with the Magatama still in his hand, unaware little crimson butterfly followed him.. Unaware that what he found and what he thought just now will drag him alive to the darkness..

***

Next Chapter : The Chained Curse

I already made this one, so rather than keep it I post it at fanfiction, thanks for the first comment, two more and I will happy that I got a chance to write this story again.. hehe..

New char again, haha.. Well.. Sometimes it just boring when we just write about the old char. I draw this Yuki just like Kira Yamato from Gundam seed with brown hair and pure purple eye, though a little sad personality and i decided that his full name is Yuki Asuka. I am sorry but gundam freak here.. So just imagine that this Yuki's appearance is like Kira okay..

About the Magatama ??.. yes.. if you ever play the game, you will know that Magatama was Mayu's Charm. And this is a clue that the place that Yuki visited above isn't lake.. it's a Dam.. don't ask me what the Dam's name ??.. you already know it didn't you ??.. haha.. let's begin the plot.. Hope you like it. Fatal Frame is the best.. :p


	3. Dawn Chapter 3 The Chained Curse

Disclaimer. Tecmo's Fatal Frame Trilogy

Original idea by. Gold'yN

Modified & Completed by. Gold'yN

Zero; Forgotten

Dawn Chapter. 2 The Chained Curse :

" where am I ??..", Yuki standing in the middle of forest suddenly. Confused about what had happened he saw both his hands then check the environment around him. It's a big forest, moonlight shine brightly making the forest looked scary, the trees grew very tall though so the light wasn't enough to make good vision. There is a path just in front of him, faintly he heard someone calling him. An adult woman that Yuki recognized as his mother. They saw each other for some second yet his mother didn't say even a words but went to the opposite way and disappeared.

Yuki tried to pursued her, it's useless that he lost her track quickly. There was a great big Torii-gate in front of him now, " what is this ??.. Village ??.. Mum is inside.. ", Yuki really want to go in.. But his leg didn't move at all.. It's something that everyone couldn't explain but it's real.. It was a feeling.. That once you pass the gate.. There is no way back.. A great pain spreading all over his body. So suddenly that forced him to wake up. It's a dream, and instead Torii-gate, what lies in front of him is a desk with a glass of water on it. " a dream ??..", Yuki look both his hands, there's a bruise which suddenly gone in one wink. He felt so tired and both his hands are trembling.. Looks like Sunday morning is not always good.

Yuki stay alone in his big mansion, a lonely guy that you may think he is equal with Bruce Wayne from Batman. Hiroshi, his old loyal family servant is the only person who still serving him. Yuki inherit all the money and business from his parents.. But what's the point ??.. He will give all of these things for anyone who can give him back his happiness.. His parents.. Too bad no one can make it. Time walk very slowly making today become the most boring day ever for him. Sit on his bench and watching Tv in his room.. Or maybe Tv is the one which watching Yuki. He fell sleep again. 

It's dark, and cold, Yuki wake up from his slumber only to realize that he got another nightmare again. The Tv already gone. What he see now is a messy small room, dirty and full with dust, traditional Japanese house indeed. There's a window which we can see a great hill with big Torii-gate. " Torii-gate ??..", even fool people will realize this. This place is the village he saw in his previous dream. " But why ??.. I never pass the gate, how can i ??..", couldn't think any good answer, Yuki decided to check the room. " This is a dream, but why it is so real.. i even can move my hand consciously..", the more Yuki try to think it the more he confuse, give up for the answer he caught something interesting below the old shelf.  
That thing was camera, really old and a bit rusty. Curious with it, Yuki touched it and some vision flashed in white..

..

Still in the same room.. Though everything become black and white.. The air was so heavy caused Yuki need more than effort taking a breath. There are Two girls standing around Yuki now.. Around 15 or 16 years old, they are twins and there's no way he can know who is the older or who is the younger.. Until one of them, the one who hold the camera called " nee-chan " to the other one who wearing bandage on one of her leg. Suddenly there's a sound from the outside the door, not only frightened the twins but Yuki too. Someone is coming.. There's no clue who is he or her. But what is this bad feeling ??.. Three of them standing there in the silence, looking the door with a quick heart beat, nothing happened..

One of them, who the bandage girl called " mio " walk toward the door slowly, she want to take a peep as followed by Yuki. Want to know who is behind the door too, but instead being a peeping tom, a blurred woman glaring to her, no.. To them.. Yuki almost jump.. Together with the girl.. What Yuki saw next is unreal.. The blurred woman standing just between the door, as it like there is no door at all. The girl named Mio snap her with the camera, and the blurred woman disappeared, along with the vision.

In one flash, Yuki regain his consciousness.. But instead wake up from the dream, he still there.. In the messy room.. Holding the camera.. " what is that ??.. Just before.. ", but there's no conclusion Yuki can get, what Yuki know is a fact that he has no choice but explore a bit more while wishing the dream will over soon.. But one thing for sure is.. He need the camera.

Next Chapter : Not decide yet..

Well.. I felt very lazy to write this hehe.. but I got some big idea for this story.. I will move to Bali soon and I don't know if I still get free time to write this. What do you think if Mio kill Mayu once again ??.. not the 16years old Mayu, but her incarnated one.. do the same mistake once again, I wonder if vengeful spirit can cry ??.. well this story got setting in 2010.. I am making Mio pov for next one.. hope you like Vengeful Mio.. hu3x..


End file.
